1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to azacycloalkane derivatives which increase the permeability and penetrability of other medicines and have low irritating actions on live body membranes and low systemic toxicities and also to absorption promoters containing said derivatives as the effective ingredient. The compounds, azacycloalkanes, of this invention are useful not only in drugs but also cosmetics, agricultural chemicals, insecticides and the like which are other than medicines, and as agents for promoting the permeation of medicines.
2. Prior Art
Absorption promoters which have now been known, include organic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide, dimethylacetamide and pyrrolidone, 1-n-dodecylazacycloheptane-2-one (Azone) and the like described in Japanese Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Gazette No. 52-1035, and N-(2-hydroxyethyl) pyrrolidone and the like described in Japanese Patent Applns. Laid-Open Gazettes Nos. 60-13711 and 60-36423.
In addition, "Z hur. obshchei Khim. 30, 4108 (1960)" reports 1-(2-propylthioethyl) azacyclopentane2-one but however, it neither discloses nor suggests anything about the absorption promoting action exhibited by the compounds of this invention.